The Someone just for me
by Luna the sheikah
Summary: (A slight Chobits/Inuyasha X-over. Well not really.) Eri and Kagome talk about one of their fav series of manga. Now to answer a simple question, " Have you found the someone just for you?" ONE-SHOT


Luna: I'm getting a new PC this week. Hopefully! *Crosses fingers* Neway, this is a   
  
Lil one-shot I came up with while reading my new volume of Chobits. Vol. 7 If you wanna know.  
  
I love this manga! ^_^  
  
Tho it is really sad...and  
  
Kotoko rocks! ^_^  
  
Even if you're not familiar with the series you'll understand it. I don't use too much stuff to confuse you. I hope anyway. Review and tell me if I succeeded.   
  
Now read!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is this thing? *Prods Kotoko*  
  
Kotoko: I am NOT A THING! * Fumes and walks off grumbling about stupid half humans*  
  
Luna: *sigh*  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome sighed and sat on her windowsill. Her gray eyes soft and her expression sad. The sunlight filtered through the branches of a nearby tree onto the pages of the book she was reading.  
  
Or Manga if you wish to get technical.  
  
The miko turned to the next page and her shoulders slumped sadly.  
  
" Poor Freya..." She murmured before turning the page once more.  
  
" Kagome-Chan!" A female voice rang out.   
  
Her eyes widened slightly, she bookmarked the book and tossed it onto her bed.  
  
" Oh! Ohayo Eri-Chan!" She called down.  
  
" Can you come down here for a bit?"  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled.   
  
And simply leapt off of the sill and onto the ground before her friend.  
  
Noticing her friend's shocked expression; she tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
" How the heck did you do that? It was like you were a cat or something!"  
  
Kagome shrugged and smiled.  
  
" So what's up?"  
  
" Did you get the latest issue of Chobits?"  
  
Kagome looked sad for a moment.  
  
" Yeah. It's really good so far! I was reading it before you came over."  
  
*~*  
  
A familiar temperamental half demon leapt out of the well. His ears swiveling for her voice. Catching it and the scent of another young girl he crept up to her room. Noticing the manga, he tossed out the bookmark and looked inside.  
  
'What the hell is this thing?' He wondered, but he had to admit, it was well drawn.  
  
Hearing the sound of footsteps, he panicked. Shoved the bookmark back into place and leapt out of the window onto the roof. His ears listening to the girl's conversation.  
  
*~*  
  
" I hope Hideki and Chi get together in the end!"  
  
Kagome smiled, " Yeah me too!"  
  
Eri sat down and looked at where Kagome had marked it. Eri's own face took on a sad expression.  
  
" The someone just for her..." She whispered solemnly, tracing the word bubble on the page.  
  
Kagome sat beside her and nodded.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Putting the manga back down, she sighed.  
  
" I wonder who my someone is. And what he's doing right now..." Eri sighed and grinned.  
  
" So have you found yours?" She asked.  
  
Kagome silently went to the sill and sat on it, her legs dangling over the edge. She sighed before Eri joined her a curious light in her brown eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha slowly peeked over the edge of the rooftop, his golden eyes barely over it. He was able to get a clear view of the two of them.   
  
*~*  
  
Kagome slowly pulled out the completed Shikon No Tama out from underneath her shirt and she sighed as she gazed into its pinkish depths.  
  
" I might have..."  
  
" Really?!"  
  
" Yes...but I might be another Freya..."  
  
" You mean you chose him but he didn't choose you?"  
  
" I guess..." Her eyes grew sad.  
  
Kagome clutched the Shikon Jewel close to her heart and closed her eyes.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
A vision of a young priestess wafted in her mind.  
  
" Kagome...what is wrong?"  
  
" I don't know Kikyo..."  
  
" Are you torn over the question?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Kikyo slowly kneeled in front of Kagome. Her eyes soft and curious.  
  
" Who is the 'someone just for you' Kagome?" The priestess asked.  
  
Sensing Kagome's indecision, she slowly embraced the girl. The reincarnations' head rested on the other woman's shoulder.  
  
" Have you found him yet?"  
  
" My someone just for me is..."  
  
She clutched her white blouse tighter, as if afraid to tell.  
  
Kikyo's slender hand gently stroked Kagome's back.  
  
" My someone is.... is...Inuyasha..."  
  
*~*  
  
" Kagome? Hello..Earth to Kagome!"  
  
Kagome snapped out of it and stared at her friend.  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" Are you alright? You sort of zoned out."  
  
" Oh, Gomen nasai."  
  
" It's alright."  
  
In a quieter voice Eri spoke, " Who is Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, " What?"  
  
" After a few moments of silence, you whispered that name after I asked you. Who is he?"  
  
The miko stared down at the ground before reaching in her shirt and pulling out a golden locket. Her nail slid in the crack and snapped it open. A sad melody played and a picture of Inuyasha was on the left. On the other side was Kagome.  
  
" That's Inuyasha."  
  
" Wow...he's handsome.." Eri murmured and Kagome smiled.  
  
" Well Kagome-Chan, I better go!"  
  
" Bye Eri-Chan!"  
  
Eri waved and rushed down the stairs, leaving the reincarnation to be lost in thought.  
  
She didn't even notice Inuyasha land beside her.  
  
" Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, poking her slightly.  
  
Kagome shook her head startled, " Oh! What are you doing here?"  
  
" What's Ch-ob-itss?" He asked stumbling over the word.  
  
Kagome smiled and asked him to come inside. Displaying all the issues she owned. And carefully explained it.  
  
After about and hour she finished and sighed.  
  
" I will never do that again."  
  
" Then why did you?" He scoffed, before leaping out of the window.  
  
" Because you're special..." She whispered.  
  
He stiffened before leaping out of the window without a word.  
  
Kagome smiled softly and held the locket close to her heart.  
  
" You're the someone just for me...."  
  
*~*  
  
Inuyasha was standing before the well in Kagome's time, trying to believe if he heard right. Him, special? He's just a worthless half-breed. Shunned by both humans and demons.  
  
And yet, she accepted him no matter what happened. When the full moon rose or when his youkai blood took him over.  
  
He came to the conclusion that maybe letting Kikyo return to Kagome's body was the best thing he ever did. Let wasn't the word, he killed her. With his bare hands.  
  
Subconsciously, he flexed his claws and shuddered at the memory. The blood wasn't even warm like the living; it was cold like the dead. The dead that she was a part of for all eternity.  
  
His heart was no longer heavy when she finally died.   
  
His heart hurt when he was away from Kagome. And it felt content by her side.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, and came to a startling realization,  
  
Kikyo was never the one just for him.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
Fin  
  
*******~*******  
  
So how was it? Now that Kagome's soul is completely inside of her, she can speak to Kikyo from the other side. And Kikyo is no loner bitter and cold. She only was because the revenge and betrayal had sunk into her bones and gravesoil. Even though she knows about the Naraku thing, the revenge never left, even with the dead souls.  
  
So when he killed Kikyo and freed her soul, she became the woman that Inuyasha first fell in love with.  
  
So that's how Kagome could talk to her and why Kikyo was actually being nice.  
  
And to clear up some stuff.  
  
Chi is the main persocom (humanoid computer) A chobit.  
  
Freya is Chi's older twin sister. Who is no longer online (being used) for the rest of eternity. Also a chobit.  
  
Hideki found Chi and keeps her as a persocom. Though he does start to like her later on.  
  
Kotoko is a laptop. They're like computer Chibi's. She's really cool!  
  
Read and review peeps! 


End file.
